


对，就是你

by Alice007Cam



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Customer Mickey, Frustrated Mickey, Humor, M/M, Mickey wants Ian big time, Oblivious Ian, Waiter Ian
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice007Cam/pseuds/Alice007Cam
Summary: 简介提议：一篇Ian和Mickey之前从未见过面的平行宇宙文如何。在他们见面时，是Mickey率先对迟钝的Ian发起攻势。Ian并没有意识到Mickey在跟他调情，但由于Mickey真的很喜欢他，所以他一直努力尝试，直到Ian弄清为止。我喜欢迟钝的Ian，那样很可爱。如何见面，什么背景都取决于你。





	对，就是你

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yes, You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234408) by [Mrs_Monaghan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan). 



操Mickey饿死了。他和Iggy一整天都在车库忙个半死。他现在最最想要的不过是一顿美味的大餐。他看了看周围，走进了他看见的第一家饭店。他很开心自己没等多久就有一个服务员走了过来。他是个红毛。Mickey想了好一会，确信自己不认识任何红毛。高个的服务员向他走来，Mickey感觉体内有什么东西躁动着。

“操。”Mickey喃喃自语道。

这家伙火辣的不像凡间之人。Mickey有点想让这个人陪他一起去做些情侣间的事。Mickey差不多有4年没约过会，而且约会根本没好下场。他已经发誓要放弃交男朋友了，可他能为这个正向他走来的红毛破个例。那个服务员站在他面前微笑着，就在此时此刻Mickey决定了他要让这个人成为他的，风雨无阻。

他看着那个人的名牌。Ian。真适合他。

“你好。我叫Ian，今晚由我来为你服务。你需要点什么呢？”

耶稣啊，连他那该死的嗓音都很性感。“呃呃呃。。。你，”Mickey假装自己还不知道他的名字，正看着他名牌。“Ian，有什么推荐的呢？”他轻笑了一声。

Ian盯着他看了一会，才回过神来，嘴角勾起了更大的微笑。“我们今天的特例是t骨牛排，配上洋葱和薯条。很美味的。你一定要试试看。”

Mickey后倾了身子，咬着下唇。“真的吗？你不是因为它是该死的特例才推荐的吗？”

Ian摇了摇头表示’不’。“不，我保证。你会喜欢它的。”

Mickey用双手敲了敲桌子。“那好吧！上菜吧！”

Ian的微笑变成了露齿笑。“在上菜之前，你想喝点什么饮料呢？”

“啤酒就好。”“好的，马上就来。”说完，那个火辣的服务生转身走开。

Mickey要是不看着他性感的屁股离开，那他肯定是个该死的伪君子。他转过头发现坐在邻桌的女士正对着他微笑。

“你他妈看什么呢？”

那位女士耸了耸肩，微笑地继续抿着她的果汁。Mickey用中指挠了挠左脸，那个女孩居然该死的咯咯直笑。

婊子。

不过当看见Ian拿着啤酒走过来时，Mickey立刻就忘记了她。“用餐愉快。”服务员把啤酒放在了Mickey面前，替他开了瓶盖。“十五分钟内上菜。”

他转身就要离开，但Mickey抓住他的手腕阻止了他。只不过Ian现在正用他那幽绿？灰绿？的眼睛看着他，Mickey想说的话都不见了。所以他放开了那个火辣的服务员的手，清了清嗓子。

“谢谢。”他说道。Ian点点头走开了。“真圆滑。”Mickey自言自语道，坐回了椅子上。

Mickey总是缺少套路。在他的记忆中，他从来就不擅长撩汉子。比如现在，他在餐厅里恋上了一个性取向不明的服务员。他摇了摇头，灌了一大口啤酒。每次去同志酒吧撩汉时，他一般都是靠自己的翘臀。可现在他只穿了条宽松的牛仔裤，压根没办法把自己的优点展示给那个帅气的红毛。该死的。

看到他的服务员端菜过来了，Mickey灌下了整瓶啤酒。该死的天啊他可真火辣。Mickey怎么才能得到他？

~•~• 

Ian走向了他的新顾客，努力忍着不让自己笑的太夸张。他的顾客可真是太萌太可爱了，虽然有点痞痞的。Ian真想拥抱他，亲吻他那丰满的唇。可从他那 ‘fuck－u－up’的纹身，和他的整个外表来判断，这个人绝对不可能是个同性恋。可他每一次微笑，上帝啊，每次他笑起来的时候，Ian都想把他装进包里带回家。

他走过去把食物放在了他的顾客的面前。“对了，我叫Mickey。”那个有着海蓝色眼睛的人微笑着说道。

Ian的视线无法从他的左边酒窝上移开。 “很高兴见到你，Mick。用餐愉快。”

Mickey清了清嗓子，Ian停了下来。“你呃。。。”他用大拇指蹭了蹭眉毛，咳嗽了一声。“你几点下班？”

Ian皱起了眉。“为什么问这个？”

Mickey坐立不安起来。“因为，你看起来呃。。。是个相当不错的人。我觉得也许我们改天能一起去。。。你工作以外的地方。”他咳了咳。“也许。”

Ian点了点头。他这是交了个朋友吗？“好啊，何乐而不为呢。”

Mickey轻笑了一声，吃了口菜。“也许你能给我你的电。。。。”他咳了咳，又一次。

“你还好吗？”Ian担心地问道。

“怎么？”Mickey疑惑地挑了挑眉。

“你一直在咳嗽，所以我在想你是不是感冒了，也许我能给你拿点药什么的。”他热心地说道。他并不想这个可爱的蓝眼男人生病。

Mickey摇了摇头。“不，我。。。我没事。”

Ian借口离开了，免得自己像个变态狂一样直勾勾地盯着可爱的蓝眼Mickey吃晚餐。Mickey看起来是那种会毫不犹豫向老板举报他那变态到不行的行为的人。所以他转身去给其他的顾客服务，但也确保着他的眼睛时刻留意他的新顾客。

~•~• 

Mickey真想用叉子戳烂自己的眼睛。他试着向那个火辣的服务生要电话号码，可他勉强做到的却是让Ian觉得他有着该死的肺结核。操蛋。他把叉子插在了牛排上，掏出了钱包。他给自己那吃了一半的菜买了单，在离开前给Ian留了笔小费。

~•~• 

Ian从厨房回来，瞥了一眼Mickey的桌台。当看到那个人没拿到他的电话号码就离开时，他的心沉了下来。要是这个可爱的蓝眼男人不知道他的号码，他们俩还怎么可能一起出去？他叹了口气，收拾着餐桌。

~•~• 

两天后，Mickey起床时下定了决心。今天他会要到Ian的电话号码，然后他们俩可以出去约会。要是他不能亲口对那个服务员说出他有多想要他，那他就用行动证明。毕竟事实胜于雄辩嘛。

今天他早早的到了那家餐厅。去吃早餐。

“看看这是谁来了。”Ian打招呼道。“你是我今天第一位顾客，你知道吗。”

“是嘛？”Ian点点头微笑起来。“还记得你上次答应说下班后一起出去玩吗？”Mickey不确定地问道，但他希望Ian没注意到他那不确定的语气。

Ian怎么可能会忘？在过去的48小时内，他一直都在想着他那可爱的蓝眼顾客。但他决定装的淡定点。他并不想表现的太过热情，把那个人吓跑了。“当然了。”

Mickey紧张地咽了咽口水。这个人可真好看，他肯定时时刻刻都会被别人约出去。“你几点释放？”他清了清嗓子。“下班。你几点下班？我的意思不是。。。”

（get off work是下班的意思，Mickey简略说成了get off，带有’来一发，撸一发’的歧义）

“我知道你的意思。”Ian打断道，小声地笑了笑。

不过要是Mickey能给他来一发，他倒是不介意。反之亦然。他把汗湿的手在围裙上擦了擦，甩掉了污污的想法。他这帅气的顾客估计有女朋友了。这家伙绝对不可能还是单身。Ian的运气总是这么烂。

~•~• 

下班后，Mickey径直回到了家，确保自己换上了一条能突显自己臀部的贴身紧牛仔裤。他打算让他的屁股来替他发言，一如即往。他跟Ian约在了当地的一家酒吧里。当他到那的时候，Ian已经坐在了一个雅座内，桌上还放着一大桶啤酒，两个汉堡和洋葱圈。他坐在了红毛的对面，敲了敲桌子。

“我来买单吧。”

Ian歪了歪脑袋。“我们现在是朋友了。下次才到你。”

搞鬼啊？Mickey现在居然他妈的处在朋友阶段？他做错了什么？他隐藏起沮丧，决定不管怎样还是要再进一步。

“嗯，下次。”Ian用那双唇勾起了一个甜美的微笑，这让Mickey的心都融化了。Ian怎么能随着时间的推移变得越来越火辣？Mickey不得不转开视线，因为他感觉就像在直视太阳。该死的耶稣啊，这是他有过的最俗套的想法了，不过他不在乎。一个人怎么能好看到这个程度？他已经缠上这个人了，他不惜一切代价都要缠着他。 “那Ian，你呃。。。你有女朋友吗？”

Ian被啤酒呛了一口，酒从他的鼻腔流了出来。“不好意思。”他用格纹衬衫的袖口擦了擦鼻子。“抱歉，我。。。”这问题从哪冒出来的。他想着不要向Mickey出柜，不过决定 ‘去它的’ 。“我是同性恋。”

这是Mickey今天听到的最好的消息了。 “那你有男朋友了？”他继续深问着。

Ian花了点时间感激他的新朋友并不在乎他的性向。 “其实并没有。”

Mickey点了点头，努力不显露出他的高兴之色。“你。。。你想要男朋友吗？你想跟谁交往吗？”

Ian皱起了眉思考着。他当然想跟人交往，绝对的，可他希望Mickey和他那火辣的屁股能在他的候选人名单中。“呃。。。” Ian摇晃着杯中的啤酒。“不知道。也许吧？”

Mickey今晚过的真是越来越好了。“我现在身处一个困境，也许你愿意帮帮我？”

“当然了。”Ian觉得他愿意为Mickey做任何事。

“我喜欢一个人。很他妈喜欢。可我。。。我不知道要怎么让他（她）知道。”

（原文这里用的是they，Mickey这里没坦诚性向，用了一个模糊的人称代词。）

Ian咬着口腔内部，咽了咽口水。Mickey当然喜欢上别人了。这不过是他持续的厄运罢了。他抿了口啤酒，不自觉的把杯子重重的砸在了桌上。“抱歉。”他道歉道。“唯一的办法就是跟他（她）直说，或者约他（她）出去约会吧。”

（同样，这里用的也是模糊的人称代词，them。所有出现they／them的地方，我都用他（她）来翻译了。）

Mickey盯着眼前的啤酒，轻声说道。“那要是我带这个人出去了，而他（她）却觉得我只是作为朋友约他（她）出去呢？”

Ian倒抽了口气。“那，那就有点麻烦了。” Ian太希望自己就是这个人了。“也许你应该。。。亲他（她）。”他建议道。“我不觉得除此之外还有什么更好的方法能表达你的感情了。”他耸了耸肩，给自己又倒了杯啤酒。这帮助这个人追求他喜欢之人的事真是让他头痛死了。他叹气的声音微不可闻，给自己灌了一大口啤酒。

“你介意我。。。在你身上试试吗？”

Ian咽了口口水。他肯定是听错了。“啥？”

“我。。。”Mickey清了清嗓子，努力不让自己收回这个问题。“我在想能不能试试。。。你知道的，在你身上试试亲吻。我不觉得我吻技有多好，也许你能告诉我他（她）会不会喜欢什么的。”

Ian掂量了一下他的选择。

(i)他亲了Mickey后更加喜欢他了，而他的心会继续破碎，因为他并不是Mickey想要的那个人。

(ii)他亲了Mickey，而且尽可能享受着，因为这可能是他仅有的一次亲吻这个人的机会了。

第二个选择赢了。

“嗯。。。”这回换成他清了清嗓子。“嗯。当然可以。”

Mickey舔了舔嘴唇，Ian也下意识的舔了舔。黑发站起身走向了Ian那边。Ian急切地转过去面对着他。Mickey站的近了些，在中途触上了Ian。当他们的嘴唇相触时，他们俩都深吸了口气。Mickey享受着他的双唇那柔软的触感，那颤栗传遍了全身。Ian努力不让自己过于享受这个吻，可他最终还是按着Mickey的肩膀把他拉的更近了。

“她可真幸运。”当他们分开时，Ian轻声说道。

啥？！Mickey想说点什么，但他的脑袋已经混乱到说不出连贯的词了。

~•~• 

“Iggy，我他妈对天发誓我已经用尽一切办法想让那个人知道我喜欢他了，可他就是一点线索都没看出来。”

Iggy从车底探出身，看着他的弟弟。“Mick，我爱你。可你从不擅长与人沟通。你试试该死的跟他直说什么的。”

Mickey觉得Iggy压根不理解他的意思，因为他甚至都亲过那个红毛了，不过他还是决定要采取他的建议。

~•~• 

第二天，Mickey等着Ian下班，这样就能一起走回家了。“你想跟我回我家吗？我们可以一起玩电子游戏什么的。”

Ian想起了那次亲吻，思考着Mickey同意要再次’演练’的机会有多大。“好啊。似乎会很好玩。”他同意了，他们一起前往Mickey家。

“所以，你跟你喜欢的那个人进展如何了？”进屋时，Ian发问道。

Mickey真是受够了。他转过身面对着红毛。“是你。”

“啥？”Ian震惊地问道。

“我亲了你，Ian！我他妈这个月几乎每天都去你工作的那家餐厅。”

“是啊，可你说你喜欢那里的食物。”

“我喜欢的是服务员！”

“我？你喜欢我？”

“对，就是你。”

“你，Mickey，真心喜欢我？”

Mickey叹了口气，搂着Ian的脖子狠狠地亲了上去，以证明他那该死的观点。似乎这时候这是唯一有效的方法了。Ian抽开了身。

“等等，为什么你之前不告诉我？”

Mickey翻了个白眼。“除了在该死的餐厅里当众把你骑压在桌上以外，Ian，我几乎什么都做了。”

Ian怒视着他。“才没有呢。”

Mickey只是拉着这个迟钝的家伙又亲了一口。这一次用上了该死的舌头，还用他那半硬的屌磨蹭着他，如此他便可以闭嘴，做些Mickey这该死的一整个月以来一直想做的事。

“闭嘴，上我。这对你来说够清楚了吗？”

“是的，先生。”

Ian回应道，抬起Mickey的双腿把他抱到了卧室。他也许会重新想想自己是怎么错失Mickey喜欢他的那些暗示。不过现在，现在他只想给Mickey展示自己有多喜欢他，他会这么做的。


End file.
